


Those Nights

by acrylicsalt



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Face-Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, In the beginning are are some cuddles, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mostly just Zag bleeding to death, Not Beta Read, POV Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Top Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylicsalt/pseuds/acrylicsalt
Summary: Thanatos lovingly brings Zag back to the house from the surface and Zag wants to thank him. Than hates PDA but Zag is insistent.Mildly dubious because Than is constantly just like wtf your dad is right there.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write bottom Than and top Zag in a separate fic and it's impossible for me so... to take it out on myself here's Than face fucking Zag. Idk y'all.
> 
> This started off cute with some loving boys being idiots and ends with angry Than.

Zagreus sat in the snow on the surface. He had made it out again but he was gravely injured. Red blood sluggishly flowed from him. He leaned against a tree, a  _ pine tree  _ Persephone had told him it was, and clutched at his side. 

He wasn’t sure why Demeter was still so cold. She found her daughter alive and well, albeit in the underworld, so why was it still  _ so damned cold _ . Maybe he was being prickly because he was slowly bleeding out. 

Zag watched the sunset… or sunrise? He didn’t know the difference between the two so he never knew. The ocean lulled him into a fitful doze. When he woke back up, with a start, Thanatos was there.

The snow around him had turned a deep red and he instantly felt bad that Than had to see him like this.

“Oh Zag…” Thanatos said quietly and landed in the snow from his floating. He crouched and reached out to touch at the wounds. The god’s usually cool skin was warm in Demeter’s grief. 

“Yeah,” Zagreus coughed a wet, gross cough. “It’s taking a little longer than usual this time.” 

“I know,” Thanatos’s voice was still so soft. He brought his bloody fingers to his lips and tasted them. “That’s why I’m here.”

Zagreus’s breath hitched as he watched Than close his eyes at the taste. 

“So you have feelings for me, huh?” Zagreus said, trying desperately to distract himself from what Than’s tongue was making him feel. 

Thanatos’s eyes snapped open and landed on the prince. They had been together already numerous times so this was a ridiculous thing to ask.

“Sure,” Than said with a small smile. “I feel like you’re a little annoying, and I’d definitely fight you if given the chance.” 

Zagreus let out a choked laugh and immediately grimaced at the pain it caused. 

“Thanks,” He said a little dryly. 

“But,” Thanatos reached out once more, this time it was to run his fingertips lightly across Zagreus’s cheek. “I also like you. A lot.” He leaned down and placed a kiss on Zag’s lips. Zagreus had blood on his lips and Thanatos ran his tongue along them. The prince sighed. 

“Please tell me you’ll do more at the house,” Zag murmured. Thanatos laughed his smooth, rich, rare laugh. 

“It’s time to go, my love.” Than scooped Zagreus up in his arms, holding him tight against his chest. Zagreus groaned painfully and leaned into the touch. He placed a broken hand on Than’s chest as his aches began to dull. His vision began going dark as he felt a breeze in his hair.

He felt the warm waters of the Styx greet him as he was slowly, slowly lowered into the lazy running river. A cold kiss was placed upon his brow as those strong arms let him go.

When he opened his eyes next, Thanatos was above him. Zagreus smiled widely, floating in the Styx. 

“Have a swim with me?” Zag asked and Than scoffed.

“I am not the one who got myself killed,” Thanatos said instead. “But I believe we have a date.”

Zagreus sat up suddenly in the waters. “A date?”

“Yes, I thought you had asked me to  _ do more  _ once you arrived at the house.” Than’s voice was amused at the prince’s excitement.

“Oh…  _ oh _ .” Zagreus smiled widely. “Actually, I have something else in mind since you were so kind to bring me back to the house yourself.”

Zagreus glanced down the hall. Hypnos was gone, Persephone and Cerberus were gone. Only his father sat behind his huge desk, engrossed in parchmentwork. Zag stood and wiped some of the red waters away from his face. Than’s eyes tracked the movement hungrily. 

“I’d like to thank you,” Zagreus took a step, very close, to Than. Thanatos took a small step back. The prince knew Than disliked public displays of affection, especially when his father was around. He took another big step close and Than, predictably, took one back.

“Zagreus?” Than was a little lost in what was happening. They continued this game until Thanato’s back was against the nearest pillar to the Styx, perfectly hidden from Hades.

Zagreus took in the sight of his lover. Thanatos was looking a little nervous, shifting from foot to foot, back up against the marble pillar, the candle light beautifully reflecting off his gold adornments.

The prince closed whatever distance was left between them and kissed Thanatos deeply. Than, reluctantly, kissed him back but pulled back quickly.

“Zag, your father is right there… what are you doing?” Thanatos said as quietly as he could. 

“He won’t notice if you’re silent,” Zagreus said and dragged a finger across Thanatos’s exposed nipple.

“ _ Zagreus _ ,” Than hissed from anger, arousal or fear, Zagreus didn’t know. It didn’t matter. He had his mind set and he was determined. Besides, he knew Than would enjoy this forbidden act once he really got into it.

Zagreus ignored the weak protest and continued to lightly trace his fingertips down Than’s exposed skin. Down, down, down until he was hovering above Than’s clothed groin. Gold eyes met mismatched eyes, almost daring Zag to continue. So, he did.

He didn’t even bother with any teasing. This was something he would have to plunge into or Than would decide to up and leave. His hand slipped into the front of Than’s leggings and he palmed his flaccid cock.

Thanatos gasped. One of his cool hands grasped Zag’s chiton and the other was soft on his hip. Zagreus leaned in and kissed along Than’s jaw. It didn’t take long. Some light stroking and Than was half hard under his grip.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Than,” Zagreus whispered into his ear.

“You better make it worth it,” Thanatos said through gritted teeth. Oh, he was definitely mad at Zagreus. Zag flashed him a smile before getting on his knees. He pulled down Than’s leggings just enough for his cock to pop out. A low growl came from Than.

Zagreus wrapped his hand around the base of his length and put the tip in his mouth. He knew what Thanatos liked from their many encounters. His tongue ran along the underside of the sensitive head and, just like that, Thanatos was rock hard.

After a couple languid strokes, Thanatos placed a hand of warning on the back of Zagreus’s head. The prince knew what that meant. Zag sank his mouth over as much of his cock as he could. A deep sigh came from above him.

Thanatos was a kind, patient lover when it came to Zagreus, but this was something else entirely. Zag knew he was being too slow, but he loved the torturous small noises Thanatos was making. So he wasn’t surprised when the hand on his head gripped his hair and thrust him deep on his cock.

Zag nearly gagged, damn his mortal tendencies, but happily let Than impale his throat anyway. Thanatos reached down to wrap long fingers around Zag’s throat and thrust his hips aggressively forward.

The prince cupped Thanatos’s balls as his other hand found it’s way behind the god. Since Thanatos had completely taken over this blowjob, his hands were free to explore. The hand behind Than found it’s way between his cheeks and a finger circled around his rim. 

Thanatos jerked, gasping and then snapping his mouth shut with an audible  _ clack _ .

They were making sloppy noises, probably were too loud, but they were both too caught up in each other. Than’s thrusts were becoming erratic, but Zagreus pushed his finger into Than’s ass. 

He heard a  _ thunk  _ above him and knew Thanato’s head had hit the pillar when he threw it back. His throat was hurting and his eyes were watering and his own cock was rock hard and neglected, but Zagreus curled that finger and brushed up against that special spot that made Than wild.

There was a deep thrust, Zag choked, and suddenly he felt hot thick liquid squirting into the back of his throat. Thanatos rode his organsim out in the prince’s mouth until he was spent.

Hot and heavy breathing was coming from Thanatos as he pulled away from Zag. Zagreus extracted himself from Than and smiled wickedly up at the god.

Thanatos was silent for a moment, staring out at the Styx.

“Zagreus,” Thanatos spoke at regular volume. “If you  _ ever  _ do that again I will end your life myself.” And Than shoved Zag’s shoulder, causing him to fall backwards into the Styx.

When he resurfaced, sputtering, Thanatos glared daggers at him.

“Hurry up,” Thanatos said, anger coating every word. “I have ideas on how I can  _ repay  _ you.”

Zagreus, who was still very hard, immediately bounded up the stairs and followed Thanatos closely to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Those Nights by Bastille


End file.
